For Now
by the hand behind this pen
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. “You’re drunk,” he stated, as if commenting on the weather. “So are you…” retorted Sakura, a little ruffled.


**A/N: I'm kind of new to the SasuSaku genre (or the Naruto genre in general if you will). I used to do a whole Teen Titans trist but that was a while ago.**

**So this is my first time...be nice, please? Just a little one-shot for your SasuSaku enjoyment.**

**I apologize if Sasuke is a little OOC...he's tough to write.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns it all.**

**For Now: a Sasuke/Sakura One-Shot  
**

Haruno Sakura stared morbidly down at her empty glass. She wasn't sure what number it was, but she was at least capable of recalling that she had ordered sake—strange compared to her usual taste in drinks of the fruity, sugary kind.

"...it's like you look up and suddenly realize you're in sea of people, but you're completely alone! You know?!"

The blonde was quite clearly drunk. Though Sakura could begrudgingly admit that her friend certainly had the upper hand in terms of holding down hard liquor, Ino had reached her limit.

"Ino, shut up…" Ten Ten was also drunk, Sakura could tell by the slight glaze in her eyes, but the weapons mistress tended to be quiet and reserve under the influence of alcohol—and easily annoyed.

"Oh, Ten Ten! Don't say that! You're my besty…bestest…best…" Ino slumped forward onto the table, knocking over several empty cups.

"Looks like we're done for the night…" Ten Ten stood shakily, balancing herself against the back of her chair.

"No! The party's just getting started!!" Ino head snapped up, sending sake bottles flying.

"Maybe you should take her home before she wrecks the place," Sakura was surprised to hear a slight slur in her voice. It was about time she got home too.

"No problem. Are you okay to walk home alone?" Ten Ten's voice seemed far away as she hoisted Ino up by her belt.

"Ooooh, Ten Ten! You move fast! We barely know each other!" Ino giggled as Ten Ten threw the blonde's arm over her shoulders.

"Shut up, I said…" Ten Ten grimaced as she shakily hauled Ino toward the door. "Call you tomorrow. I'm sure Hinata will have loads to tell…"

Sakura watched her friends stumble through the doorway into the night. No doubt Hinata _would_ have a lot to share after her first date with Naruto.

_If she doesn't pass out first_.

The green-eye kuniochi took a quick glance around the bar. It was mostly empty now, except for a few seasoned drinkers and a small group of jounin in the corner. She caught the eye of one, a female she recognized as part of Sasuke's force. She nodded in acknowledgement and Sakura smiled shyly. She knew very few of Sasuke's force, but she knew a few of his lieutenants.

_Sasuke…_ A few cups of sake had been the key to getting him off her mind, but now everything came flooding back in an alcohol-induced swirl.

Uchiha Sasuke, Chief of Police…

That is how Uchiha Sasuke was known in the Hidden Leaf now. It was astounding to Sakura, but Sasuke had always had a magnetic quality to his personality. Now, he had the loyalty of the village, even after being labeled a missing nin.

But it had all been resolved somehow… Somewhere between Naruto shouting and her crying… Somewhere between Kakashi-sensei popping in and Yamato-taichou almost bleeding to death (that day had certainly drained her chakra), not to mention a ridiculous (almost comical) three-way argument between Sai, Naruto and Sasuke… Somewhere, it had all come together—and now, it fit.

Kind of. There were still some awkward pieces. Though she adored Suigetsu and loved Jugo, they never quite fit in Konoha. Along with Karin (with whom Sakura maintained a healthy rivalry), they were still wandering—Sasuke was the only one they kept contact with.

Kind of. Because even if she and Sasuke had settled into a comfortable kind of friendship (acquaintance…?), there was still something a little off.

The ease in his body and facial muscles when he conversed with Naruto or the calm in his eyes when he sat with Kakashi, was never present when he was with her. She liked talking to him, because he looked her in the eye and spoke candidly, about any subject. He had accepted her abilities and strength, but most of all her intelligence. They often spent hours on fighting formations, training techniques and ancient jutsus, but there was always a strange tension in the air. The muscles of Sasuke's jaw would jump strangely, and his eyes would roam over the area, as if on guard.

But what could she do? Their relationship had always been strange anyway.

And though she had long ago abandoned any romantic ideas and immature fantasies, she couldn't deny the attraction she still felt toward him.

She was mesmerized whenever he came into her line of vision by the dark strands of hair on his cheeks, his deep gaze and strong jaw. Her eyes would often trace the line of his hip, up through the planes of his chest and over his round shoulders…

Sakura shook her head, rubbing the glaze from her eyes. _I need to get home and sleep this off…_

She managed to stand on wobbly legs and totter over to the door. She cursed herself for wearing heels and debated taking them off.

_Drunk and barefoot? Kakashi-sensei would be proud…_

Deciding it was best to struggle with shoes on, Sakura exited the bar and stumbled into the night.

The cold air hit her instantly and she shivered, rubbing her arms trying to get warm. She cursed the dress she chose too—a short red one, with a scoop neck—a gift from Ino ("_You need to dangle more, Sakura!!"_).

She walked on shaky legs, steadying herself against the wall every few feet. At this rate, she wouldn't be home before sunrise, even if her apartment was only a few blocks away.

As she came around the corner she collided with something solid…and _warm._

Sakura lifted her head, dazed. The solid mass she had run into was…

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked. She had long ago abandoned her familiar suffix of "kun", but the adoration was still there.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's deep tone seemed to rumble up from deep inside his chest. It sent a shiver up Sakura's spine, which she ignored as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke in all his tall, dark, handsome glory. He was wearing a long coat, which Sakura eyed enviously. His dark hair fell in little disheveled layers, his eyes were staring intently into Sakura's.

"You're drunk," he stated, as if commenting on the weather.

"So are you…" retorted Sakura, a little ruffled. She had spent enough time with him to know when he had consumed more than his fair share of sake. His eyes were a little dimmer and the line of his mouth relaxed into a slightly sloppy frown.

"Where are you going?"

She was surprised by the soft question. His dark eyes seemed curious and interested.

"My apartment…?" Sakura answered, confused. He knew where she lived, surely he would realize she was headed in that direction; where else would she go this late at night, in her drunken state?

"Hn…"

There it was, his wonderful vocabulary. A breeze blew and she shivered violently. She was freezing and she could feel her feet going numb.

"It was nice seeing you Sasuke, but I want to get home. Have a nice night…" Sakura made to step around him, but was stopped by a strong hand at her waist. She looked up surprised and confused.

"Who were you drinking with?" There was no suspicion in his voice, his tone was actually very relaxed, but there was something in the tensing of his body that told Sakura it was a loaded question.

"Ino and Ten Ten…" Sakura flinched when her voice wavered a little. She didn't have to answer to Sasuke…_did she?_ "I _really _have to go, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but it's freezing and I'm tired."

To make her point, she gestured to her outfit.

The Uchiha took his time inspecting her. She felt his gaze from her pedicured toes, and up her smooth legs; his eyes darting over her hem, which stopped mid-thigh. His dark gaze followed the winding curve of her waist, the flat of her stomach and up to her chest, where he lingered on the deep scoop of her dress.

Sakura felt her face heating up as she realized exactly _what_ he was staring at. She had, on a strange and irresponsible whim, decided not to wear a bra with this particular dress, and there was nothing between her sensitive nipples and the cold night air but thin cloth.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, but Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care, because he continued his slow inspection of her. His eyes followed the thin straps of her dress to her soft shoulders, noting the goosebumps forming on her arms. He explored the soft dip of her clavicle, up the smooth curve of her neck and watched her lick her dry lips, before finally meeting her eyes.

"Hn…"

Sakura felt his gaze boring into her and she felt another shiver go down her spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the air.

"Good night, Sasuke," Sakura tried to step around him once more. She was unprepared for what came next.

Her back hit the wall with a dull thud, but the cold brick was a sharp contrast to Sasuke's large, warm body.

His hands were everywhere at once, at her waist, holding her hips, in her hair.

"_Sakura…_" it sounded like the hiss of a dangerous predator. Sakura could feel a large calloused hand trailing up the skin of her thigh…

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura felt like her chest was caving in. She was trying to fight the sudden rush of alcohol and lust to her brain.

"What?" the rough grunt came from somewhere near her ear, where Sasuke's teeth had been working magic on her neck.

"Why are you…?" Her voice came out in a breathy gasp.

Sasuke growled. He _growled._

Suddenly the cold came rushing back as Sasuke's body left her. Goosebumps rose on her skin once more.

Sasuke looked like a man deranged. He raked his fingers through his hair, pacing quickly back and forth before her. His eyes were deep and dark with something Sakura couldn't distinguish before…_desire_.

Sakura was not the pure little girl she once was. She understood men and when they _wanted_ her. Though she wasn't the prettiest or most attractive girl in the village, she had had her host of suitors, and she wasn't a virgin anymore.

She had actually lost her virginity to Naruto who, to her dismay, was well-experienced at the age of 18. It had been gentle and comfortable, so like Naruto in every way. The morning after, however, had been an embarrassing disaster as both Kakashi and Yamato had walked in on them. After a humiliating lecture from Kakashi (who couldn't seem to accept that the "little cherry blossom" of team 7 had grown up), Sakura had decided that it was actually good thing her first time had been with someone she trusted so much. They had never told Sasuke and, after an awkward conversation, had both decided that it would never happen again. And now Naruto was dating Hinata.

And though Sakura could never name as many lovers as Ino could, she wasn't a one man woman, like Ten Ten (who would live and die for Hyuga Neji…period).

But as she watched Sasuke and struggled to breathe normally, she couldn't help but notice she had never felt this way before…she had never wanted someone so _badly_.

She realized it went far beyond her girlhood desires. She didn't want Sasuke to bring her flowers or buy her ribbons…she wanted something entirely different from him.

The realization that they were no longer innocent children seemed to be confirmed by the smell clinging to her clothes and hair…the smell of a _man._ It was Sasuke, the way he always smelled, of campfire smoke and rain, but there was something else entirely; something completely male.

He was looking at her again. He seemed to be struggling not to look down at her chest again, which was heaving as her breath came out in gasps.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura's voice was small and weak. Sasuke's eyes snapped up and she thought she noticed a flash of red in them.

He approached her slowly, the way a predator stalks its prey. She felt the need to back up as he approached her, but she had nowhere to go with a wall behind her.

Sasuke stopped in front of her, his long dark coat barely brushing her chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves.

He reached out, gently taking a lock of pink hair between his thumb and pointer finger. His path continued down her cheek, toward her lips. His middle finger traced Sakura's plump bottom lip gently. The kuniochi resisted the urge to flick out her tongue.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sakura. Sometimes I watch you, and I don't know what to do with myself…"

Sakura let out a little gasp as his finger trailed down her chin and neck, to the opening in her dress. He traced little patterns on the skin between her breasts as he spoke.

"You watch me…?" Sakura's voice quivered as she looked up from his hypnotizing movements.

"Not in a creepy way…" Sasuke seemed embarrassed and Sakura might have laughed at him if the situation had been different. "Sometimes you just…look…"

Sakura never thought she would see the day when Uchiha Sasuke was struggling to express himself.

Sasuke dropped his finger slightly lower, catching scoop of her dress and pulling it down a little further.

"…like this dress," he added, as if that would complete his thought.

"Ino gave it to me…a gift," breathed Sakura. She wasn't exactly sure what she was saying, nor did she care, as long as his fingers continued their path down her body.

His free hand came up to tangle itself in her hair. She felt her head pull back slightly and her breath hitched as he lowered his lips to her neck and pressed a kiss to the pressure point there.

"And you always smell so…_intoxicating…_" Sakura shivered when she felt his hot breath on her skin.

She couldn't believe it was Sasuke saying all this to her. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

"Whenever you're around…I just get so…_tense..._"

Sakura didn't think Sasuke knew what he was saying either. He sounded half dazed as he covered her neck with quick little snips and bites.

It suddenly made sense to Sakura; his tense body language and unfocused gaze whenever she was around.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tried to steady her voice and make her tone forceful.

"What?" Sasuke growled again, like a wild animal disturbed during meal time.

"Not here…" Sakura was suddenly aware of the public street, the noises coming from inside the bars and restaurants still open at this hour and the street lamps that illuminated the whole scene.

"Then _where?_" Sasuke had raised his head and was giving Sakura a dangerous look.

"My apartment," she choked, "it's not that far away…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was all a rush, and Sakura couldn't tell if it was the sake, or Sasuke, or lust, or everything in between.

All she could do was _feel_ and hold on tight for the ride.

They slammed through the door, Sasuke kissing her fiercely. She could feel his teeth nipping at her lips and his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth.

It was everything feral and animalistic. It was pure, firey lust.

Sakura's whole body felt like it was on fire, and Sasuke's hands seemed to be leaving third degree burns on her arms and legs and stomach and hips…

He hoisted her onto a table in the front hall. She couldn't bring herself to care when she heard the vase that had been sitting on it smash on the floor.

They parted for air, and Sakuras hands worked fiercely, tearing off Sasuke's coat and shirt. Her hands explored the planes of his chest. She watched in fascination as his muscles rippled under her gentle touch.

Her hands moved across his abs and then danced all the way up to his neck. She traced his curse seal playfully, and then ran her fingers through his thick black hair.

"And all this time I thought you were with Karin…" she said, absentmindedly, tracing the line of his jaw.

His hands snapped up, grabbing her wrists.

"I've never slept with Karin," he stated simply, as if it were a fact she should've known all along.

They stared at each other for a moment.

And then Sasuke swept her off the table. She was in a whirl of color and feeling. She didn't know when her dress came off, or when the rest of Sasuke's clothes had come off; all she knew was the building heat between her legs, and the feeling of Sasuke's body pressing her down, anchoring her to the world.

She was floating and whirling and it was _painfully_ pleasurable.

She thought she would break in half and all she could do was cling to Sasuke, and hope she wasn't hurting him too much with her nails…

It wasn't perfect, or romantic. It was fierce and hot and _real_. And it was all she wanted…for now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She hadn't expected him to stay. It was Uchiha Sasuke after all. She didn't know when he left; she only awoke to the sunlight streaming through her open window.

There was no sign of him ever being there, except for the scent that lingered on her sheets, her hair…her _skin._

She wrapped herself her sheets and walked to her desk. She had a message on her answering machine.

"_Hey Sakura, it's Ten Ten. You as fucked as I am? Hinata wants to meet for lunch. Don't worry, Ino's fine. Oh, and if Neji asks, Hinata spent the night at my house." _

Sakura smiled. It seemed Naruto and Hinata's date had gone well…

She felt like shit, and she didn't want to even think about last night. Instead she contented herself with a cup of coffee, wrapped in sheets that still smelled like Sasuke.

Then she noticed it.

The table in her front hall was empty, but there was no smashed vase on the floor. She remembered that at least. The thought made her blush a little. They had knocked over her vase and it had smashed on the floor.

She approached the table. There, where the vase had been, was a small note, written in a neat little scrawl:

_Sorry about the vase. I'll buy you a new one._

_Dinner tonight at my house?_

_Don't tell the idiot. Or Kakashi. Or that stupid replacement._

_Sasuke_

Sakura smiled. He hadn't mentioned Ino at all…

**A/N: So, what do you think? Push the button and share your thoughts!**


End file.
